


I've always been there to take care of him

by IslanderBib83



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslanderBib83/pseuds/IslanderBib83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry's always been looking out for Pippin and given his cousin comfort when needed. Until the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've always been there to take care of him

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Merry and Pip are cousins, not brothers, but I thought that Baby brother was a nice way to show Merry's deep affection for his younger relative

Merry woke by the scrape of the old wooden floor. He sat up in his bed and looked at the door. Through the chasm under the door a faint light was seen.

"Pippin?" he asked quietly.

Creaking, his door was opened

"You're awake?" Pippin asked as he looked in.

"Don't feel like it, but well, seems so. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm cold!" Pippin said, and by now Merry was aware of the slight shivering of Pippin's voice. He lifted his blanket.

"Come in, it's warmer with two"

Doubtful Pippin looked at him.

"Come on, I won't bite."

Hesitating Pippin came closer. Despite the darkness, Merry could see the doubts in Pippin's eyes.

"Well Peewee, I offered it, but if you don't want to, it's alright." He wrapped his blanket tight around himself and turned his face to the wall. He became more and more sleepy and when he was asked about it later, he couldn't tell whether he had been sleeping again when he felt Pippin laying down next to him. Cautious he turned to face him, lifted his blanket and covered Pippin with it. He softly and kinsman-like pecked him on his temple.

"Sleep well, Baby Brother."

* * *

 

"Merry?" 9 year old Pippin was still really childish, nearly helpless.

"Hmm?"

"Could you hold me in your arms? I'm still freezing."

Merry swallowed. "Yes." he hardly heard his own voice. "Yes." he repeated slightly louder. He wrapped his arm round the cold body of his cousin and pulled him closer.

Seven years it had been, since Merry and Pippin together and without any other relatives had visited their grandma. The old wooden floor was as scraping as ever and ever. But what would Grandma's house be, without this familiar scrape?

Merry sat up in his bed when he heard the squeaking of the door next-door. Shortly after a faint light was seen and creaking his door was opened.

Merry grinned at his younger cousin.

"You think Granny will ever heat acceptable?"

Merry lifted his blanket.

"I don't think so. Jump in, Frosty."

Unhesitatingly Pippin slipped under Merry's blanket and nestled to him.

"Merry?"

"Yes!" Merry grinned and wrapped his arm around the freezing cousin,

"Sleep well, Baby Brother." he said and kissed him on the back of his head.

* * *

 

By the snap of a twig Merry startled. It was dark and quiet, not even an owl could be heard.

"Pippin?" Merry looked around.

"I'm here."

Merry looked towards the point where Pippin's voice came from.

"Pip, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

Merry put forth his hands.

"About what, Pip?"

Pippin came up to him and nestled to him.

"I worry 'bout Frodo... and Sam. D'you think, they're alive? Are they going to make it?"

Merry closed his eyes and pulled Pippin closer.

"They will make it! We will see them again! We must not give up hope! Never!"

Pippin nodded slightly.

"Now try and get some sleep." They laid back on the floor and Merry pulled his cloak more over Pippin than himself.

"Sleep well, Baby Brother." He wrapped his arm round the shivering body of his cousin and kissed him on the neck.

* * *

 

The hoot of an owl made Merry wake up. Sleepy he rubbed his eyes. Very low, he heard someone sobbing. Sam on his right was sleeping fast. On his left, closer, Pippin was lying. His graceful body was - hardly remarkable - jogged by the sobbing.

Merry slid up next to him.

"Pip?"

"I still cannot believe he's gone! We will never see him again. And he never indicated anything before."

Merry ran his hand over Pippin's hair.

"He hasn't been happy here. Let's hope he's happy now!"

Pippin sniffed and nodded.

"Now try to sleep."

He wrapped his arm round the shivering body of his cousin and kissed away a tear under his eye.

"Sleep well, Baby Brother."

* * *

 

Eldarion's hand on his shoulder ended Merry's already anxious sleep. Eldarion's gaze was more than words. Merry stood up and followed him into Pippin's room.

Pippin's face was pale, his eyes only a shadow of their own, his forehead covered with sweat.

Merry sat down on the bed next to Pippin.

"Merry, I'm cold."

Merry slipped under the blanket and hold Pippin tight.

Pippin's breathing weakened more and more.

"I always loved you, big brother."

"I knew." A tear ran down Merry's cheek.

More followed when he felt that Pippin's breathing had ended completely.

"Sleep well, Baby Brother."

He kissed Pippin's forehead and wrapped his arm round the cold, lifeless body of his cousin.

\- The End -


End file.
